There's Always a Downside
|next = }} is the fourth episode of Season 4 and forty-second episode of the series Warehouse 13 that aired on August 13, 2012 on Syfy. Synopsis Pete and Claudia hunt down an artifact at an exclusive prep school Hugo Miller's nephew attends, while Myka and Steve investigate an artifact in New Orleans. Artie has to deal with Brother Adrian's continuing investigations into Magellan's Astrolabe. Plot Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan *Genelle Williams as Leena (credit only) *Aaron Ashmore as Steve Jinks Special Guest Star *Brent Spiner as Brother Adrian Guest Starring *Sam Huntington as Ethan *Justin Kelly as Brady Miller *Rene Auberjonois as Hugo Miller Co-Starring *Lynne Griffin as Dr. Nina Golden *Andrew Pigott as Alex *Tommie-Amber Pirie as Dina *Aaron Hale as Tommy *Brett Geddes as Declan *Victor Fantaccione as Pierce *Kevin Alves as Reggie *James Downing as Reggie's Dad *Laurie Holding as Tilson Headmaster *Laurie Murdoch as Headmaster Marshall *Jazz Mann as Tilson Biology Teacher *Paulette Sinclair as Tilson Secretary *Brendan Gordon Cox as Scornful Teenager *Joelle Farrow as Cheerleader Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'Scott Joplin's Cigarette Case': Relieves people of emotional and mental suffering and the memories they experienced with the pain, but causes physical pain to manifest in the user of the cigarette case, eventually killing them if they absorb too much. It is one of the main artifacts of the episode. '' *'Bobby Fischer's Bag of Marbles: Gives the holder intense focus and a powerful drive to achieve any goal set, but at the cost of that drive turning violent. It also causes loss of sanity, stroke and/or cardiac arrest. ''Another of the main artifacts of the episode. '' *Robot Matchbox: Heats objects to a degree where they will melt. ''' *John Riley "Jack" Duncan's Spur': Tracks the movement of an object or person. Horses will be afraid of whoever touches the spur for a couple of days, however. This artifact is still at large because Brother Adrian brought a fake to Artie to trick him - though whether ''anything was actually brought is another question. Trivia * There are numerous references to the Harry Potter novels and films throughout. The school uniforms themselves are reminiscent of the uniforms seen in the Harry Potter films (especially the uniforms seen in the first film (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone) and the second film (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets), with a dress shirt, striped tie that resembles a tie worn by Hogwarts Students to identify their house, and an emblem that slightly resembles the emblems found on Hogwarts uniforms, also identifying what house they are in (Of course, a lot of private school uniforms, not all, but quite a few, do have this in common). At one point Pete makes a reference to the intense and extreme rivalry between Gryffindors and Slytherins, when watching two students fight. Also, the Interschool Multidiscipline Tournament is described as a competition between different teams of students, similar to the House Cup in Harry Potter (Hugo makes a reference to it at one point as well). Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes